The prior art is replete with devices intended to accomplish the desired result. Most of the prior art devices rely upon the mechanical advantage obtained from a rotatable screw thread to effect the dislodgement, separation, or removal; illustrative of this is the U.S. Pat. No. 403,293, issued to C. H. Rosenthal on May 14, 1889. Devices of this character require considerable mechanical dexterity as well as strength, and it is evident from the references, that often lever sticks and the like were necessarily introduced into the mouth in order to apply the necessary force, and this inevitably introduces considerable twisting moments of inertia, and other strains difficult to control, all of which is not conducive to the patient's or the operator's comfort and ease of mind. The recent U.S. Pat. to Louis M. Ballard, No. 3,653,127, issued Apr. 4, 1972, takes a step in the direction of applying the principle of fluid power to the solution of the related problems encountered, in a particular way. It is broadly the object of the present invention to couple the advanced state of the art of miniature fluid actuated devices wherein problems of zero leakage, compatible materials and temperature ranges, smoothness and reliability of operation, lend to providing a novel means to perform in a practical way, the operation of removing dental crowns or bridges